


All Over Again

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!!

She opens the door to their apartment, her body heavy with tiredness. She had stayed late at CCPN…again, gathering just a ‘little more’ info about the meta human she’d been researching. She makes a beeline for their bedroom, too exhausted for food even though she’d skipped dinner. All she could think about was crawling into bed and curling up to the warm, comforting body of her boyfriend.

She rounds the corner and stops in the doorway. Unable to move. Unable to break her stare. There, a few feet in front of her, she sees him. A warm glow from the streetlight outside highlights his sleeping face. The sheets crinkle as his chest rises and falls. She smiles. 

They’d been best friends forever. Constants in each other’s lives for as long as she could remember. The romantic relationship they shared now was still new - but nothing had ever felt more right.

Her breathing slows and she leans against the door frame. He looks so young, so ordinary while he’s asleep. It’s hard for her to imagine her Bear being the brave, strong, courageous Flash, “hero of Central City”, when he’s like this. He sighs loudly and squirms around a bit. She wonders what he’s dreaming of.

She can’t help but think about all the times he’d saved her. That time he lied and said that he had been the one that broke her grandmother’s vase. That time he’d pretended to be her boyfriend at that college party when Andrew Parker wouldn’t leave her alone. When her boyfriend Eddie died and her whole world was turned on it’s side. He loved her enough to give her the space that she needed, while at the same time never leaving her side.

Why had it taken her so long to see that everything she’d ever wanted in life had always been right there, in Barry? She hated herself for not seeing it sooner - but Barry didn’t. He never once made her feel bad for the years they’d missed out on, completely content to have her now. “I knew you’d eventually come around,” he’d tell her. “I would’ve waited three lifetimes for you. It wouldn’t have been easy, but you don’t give up hope when it comes to love. You just have to trust in it.” 

She feels a tear fall past her cheek and wonders when she started crying. She comes back to reality when she sees Barry get out of bed and make his way toward her. “Hey love. How long have you been standing there?” He wraps his arms around her, lazy with sleep. “Mmm,” she sighs. “ Just long enough to fall in love with you all over again.”


End file.
